


At the End of the Day

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Related, Future Character Death, Goodbyes, M/M, Sad, Short, Transcript Format, death mention, episode 198 spoilers, plot speculation, rating is for heavy themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MAG 198!!!In the tunnels, as they prepare to take their final stand for the fate of the world, Jon and Martin say goodbye.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 46
Kudos: 108





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> _"According to some, heroic deaths are admirable things. I've never been convinced by this argument, mainly because, no matter how cool, stylish, composed, unflappable, manly, or defiant you are, at the end of the day you're also dead."_
> 
> ~ _Ptolemy's Gate_ by Jonathan Stroud

[CLICK]

[FOOTSTEPS SOUND OUT FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN STOP. BOTH FOOTSTEPS AND VOICES CARRY THE DISTINCTIVE TUNNEL ECHO]

**ARCHIVIST**

Well. Here it is.

**MARTIN**

_ [False cheer] _ Just where Georgie said it would be!

**ARCHIVIST**

_ [Heavily]  _ Yes.

…

Martin…

**MARTIN**

_ [Quickly] _ Should be easy enough to light it. Look, I’ll just have to turn that valve there and-

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin.

**MARTIN**

Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

…

You know there’s no coming back from this, right? Once you light the gas main, the whole place is going to go up in flames. You won’t have time to get away.

**MARTIN**

Yes.

…

You know you’re not coming back, either. Even if you can pull yourself away from the Eye long enough to leave after killing Jonah, this is going to take out the stairs. You won’t be able to get out before the whole place collapses.

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes.

**MARTIN**

…

D’you think the others have realized?

**ARCHIVIST**

_ [Heavy sigh]  _ Basira, maybe. Georgie and Melanie are too focused on getting Rosie out safely, I’d guess. I think they feel like they need to…  _ atone,  _ or something, for losing the cult.

**MARTIN**

_ [Scoffs] _ That wasn’t their fault.

**ARCHIVIST**

Try telling that to them.

**MARTIN**

True.

…

I suppose this is it, then.

[THE ARCHIVIST MAKES A SMALL SOUND OF ACKNOWLEDGEMENT, AND THEN FALLS SILENT. THE SILENCE STRETCHES ON FOR SEVERAL MOMENTS]

...Are you sure this will work? We’ll be able to time it right?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes. Basira’s giving me plenty of time to get to the top before she gives the signal, and- and little enough that I’ll be able to hold out against the Eye’s summons and not act too early. You’ll be able to hear the gunshot from down here, and I’ll… well. I’ll Know.

**MARTIN**

And then we both do what we came here to do.

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes.

**MARTIN**

...

_ [Quietly] _ I'm not ready to say goodbye.

**ARCHIVIST**

...

Then it's not goodbye.

**MARTIN**

What?

**ARCHIVIST**

It’s not goodbye. It’s...

[A FAINT NOISE OF SKIN ON SKIN AS THE ARCHIVIST TAKES MARTIN’S HAND]

It’s “I'll meet you at the café.” Once this is over.

**MARTIN**

Jon?

**ARCHIVIST**

You remember. The one a few blocks from here? We used to go for lunch there, back before…

**MARTIN**

Oh.

**ARCHIVIST**

We can get that table in the corner. The one that's always free.

**MARTIN**

Jon...

**ARCHIVIST**

Please, Martin.

**MARTIN**

…

I'll pretend I don't notice you stealing my chips.

**ARCHIVIST**

_ [Indignant] _ I never!

**MARTIN**

_ [Laughing] _ Sure you don't.

[A MOMENT OF SILENCE; THEN FABRIC RUSTLES AS THEY EMBRACE]

**ARCHIVIST**

I love you, Martin.

**MARTIN**

I love you too, Jon.

[A SINGLE FOOTSTEP AS THEY SEPERATE]

**ARCHIVIST**

See you at the café.

**MARTIN**

See you there.

[FOOTSTEPS MOVING AWAY FOR A MOMENT; THEN THEY PAUSE]

[THE ARCHIVIST TAKES A BREATH, HOLDS IT FOR A MOMENT, THEN SIGHS]

[FOOTSTEPS RESUME, FADING AS THE ARCHIVIST LEAVES]

[CLICK]


End file.
